This invention concerns a device for holding a multitude of horse shoe nails in an orderly array, permitting easy dispensing for use by a farrier.
In the course of working upon the hooves of horses for the removal or replacement of a hose shoe, the farrier's hands are generally in active engagement with the hoof and with specialized tool required for the particular task. Accordingly, it is difficult for the farrier to have to reach any considerable or variable distance for necessary nails.
To facilitate easy access to the nails, farriers generally hold the nails in their mouth, or in pockets, holster belts, or work aprons. In order to ensure rapid and unerring obtention of the nails without looking away from the hoof, it is important that the nails be securely held at an unobstructed site close to the hoof. Unlike ordinary nails having a center axis of symmetry, horse shoe nails are comprised of a flat shank whose edges taper between a substantially rectangular head and an opposed pointed extremity. In some embodiments, one face of the shaft is different from the opposite face with respect to the angle of convergence with the head. Because of the specialized configuration of horse shoe nails, it is important that any means for holding them be capable of holding the nails in a fixed orientation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for securely holding a number of horseshoe nails in a fixed array.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which can be worn by the farrier at an unobstructed site close to the work activity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.